Conquer
by vampluver19
Summary: Klaroline fluffy oneshot. Caroline gets to have everything she's always wanted. R&R.


**Hi everyone! It's been awhile since I've last written anything, but this just kind of came to me/ I word vomited it out. If people really enjoy I might write more. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy!**

 _100 (or so) years in the future_

She sat, coffee in hand, as she watched another boat go by her. She could feel each spot the sand tickled her feet as she walked along the beach back towards her hotel. After all these years she had a love of Huatulco. She had first visited the Mexican destination 50 years ago when she was looking to escape her breakup. The first trip had gifted her with a greeting from and old friend. She fondly shook her head to expel her old memories and focused on walking along the beautiful beach in front of her.

Many small children were splashing away in the water. From what Caroline knew of the language, a little girl in front of her was pleading with her friend to stop splashing in her eyes. Children, such cute little terrors. Caroline wished they were in her cards.

A wistful smile stretched along her face as she made her daily walk back to her hotel. Over the years she found that having routines helped keep her organized. She always was a fan of organization.

She quickly made her way back to her hotel room, opening and locking her door when she made her way in the room. An unexpected voice caused her shoulders to twitch.

"I've been looking for you love."

No. There was no way it was possible. She thought he would be separated from her for longer.

Long blonde locks whipped around as she turned toward the voice, accidentally using her vampire speed and was faced with blue eyes and dirty blonde hair staring back at her.

"What are you doing here?" The words sounded angry, but she was fighting to keep a smile from her face.

"Is that anyway to greet a king?" He smirked back at her devilishly; his dumb classic move. King her ass. It was crazy the way their bodies gravitated towards each other so easily. Soon her arms wrapped around his body, still all hard lines and a smell that reminded her of Mystic Falls.

It was like coming home.

"It's been 6 months since I last saw you. You promised you would find me after only 4. Did you finally beat that witch-bitch?"

"I did you one better, sweetheart. I found out that the witch had some very old magic books that you might be interested in looking into. Some of the magic was before my existence and dated back towards Silas' time." Klaus smiled at her as he unwound their bodies and handed her the book. All of the pages seemed extremely weathered like just her touch would cause them to crumble.

Caroline noticed a post it note sticking out on one page and enjoyed the contrast of the blue sticky with the yellowed pages. She opened to the noted page and realized she didn't understand any of the scripture.

"What does it say?" Caroline looked up to see Klaus eyeing down at her with an inscrutable look in his eyes, and a small upturn of his lips.

"Well, love, the first line basically translates into the words 'flower of life'".

Her eyes scrunched as she shot him a glare. His lips fully formed a smile, and his dimple decorated his cheek. She hated when he played his games, at least that's the lie she chose to tell herself.

"It's fine, keep playing with me. I'll have no issue playing when we could be having some real fun later." Caroline was now smirking at him, and sauntered over to the bed to lie down.

Klaus now glared back at her playfully before coming to sit next to her on the bed. He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, all the while staring at her with an intense expression.

"I made sure with a few witches, and the spell, though slightly difficult to perform, allows and creature on this earth to have to flower of life within. It allows the beginning of life in places it might not be able to occur. Procreation and the ability to carry a child to term." His smile was back know as his grip on her hand tightened.

She tasted salt in her mouth as she opened it to reply, and realized she was crying.

"How?"

"Old magic."

"Is it dark? What's the catch?"

"No catch sweetheart. Just old fashioned methods with a little bit of witch magic. Not dark, creating life normally isn't. I wouldn't tell you unless I was absolutely sure."

She smiled up at him, before launching towards him and knocking him down on the bed. It was everything she wanted and could hope for. He did it. Somehow he was always able to give her what she wanted.

Attacking his mouth with her own, she reveled in the feeling of this euphoria. Detaching her mouth she used it to ask him, "when can we do it? You do want another child right? I'm sure I can find another willing donor if not." She laughed as he growled and pulled her body tight to his.

"Of course I want this with you, Caroline. I want nothing more than to be a father with you by my side. Every king needs his queen and each royal family needs their heir. Hope is my daughter and I love her, but there is so much I was forced to miss out on. There is no one else I would rather do this with, no one else I care for like I love you. We can meet a witch of mine tonight if that is what you wish for."

"You once promised to show me the world, and not only did you keep that promise, but you also gave me the world. I love you too, so much. I can't wait to bring our future child into this world with you."

There were many things they would have to go over, things to plan, and others to consider, but right now none of that mattered. Caroline allowed herself to bask in the moment with the love of her very long life. They kissed again, intertwined on the bed in the same city that Klaus proposed to her 20 years prior. It was the place they reconnected after Caroline and Stefan broke up all those years ago, and over the last 50 years held many amazing memories. This memory would conquer them all, just as Klaus conquered her heart.


End file.
